


Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

by pinkyandthebrain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Oh Sehun is a Brat, Oh Sehun-centric, Protective EXO, Protective Hyungs, Sick Sehun, but he is also a little shit, sehun is too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyandthebrain/pseuds/pinkyandthebrain
Summary: Just one-shots about Sehun because I love him.





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Sehun sighs as he lies down on the slide in the park, enjoying the cool wind blowing against his skin. He knows he is in deep trouble if any of his hyungs find him here, alone, in the middle of the night at 2am. But he can't help it. He has been flipping and turning in his bed for two hours straight, any longer he would have gone crazy. The dorm was too stuffy, their manager has insisted that they closed all the windows and had adjusted the heater to 28 degrees, for fear that any of them would catch a cold in this weather. He is tired, so damn tired, but he just can't sleep. And the dull ache at the back of his head is not helping things.

So he decides to take a walk and have some fresh air. Maybe just for a short while, and he will head back, and his hyungs will never find out.

He pulls his cap lower, just to be safe. Although he doubts anyone will be able to recognise him in this darkness. And also that no one will be at a park at 2am. He feels alot better here, the air is comforting, the little stars in the sky are beautiful. He can't remember the last time he had the luxury of admiring the sky. Life has been too busy lately, with the comebacks and the concerts and the year end shows. It has been four months since he last saw his parents. Perhaps the stress is getting to him, or perhaps its just tonight. Hopefully, its just tonight, this insomnia is not going to help his already tight schedule.

Or perhaps getting out of the enclosed space of the dorms is helping because suddenly Sehun feels like his eyelids are so heavy, he can barely keep them open. He tells himself to get up and head back to his bed but he can't seem to garner the energy to do so. The last thing he remembers is the slight vibrating in the pocket of his sweatpants but he is too tired to do anything about it.

"Sehun... Sehun?" A soft voice is calling out. Sehun stirs, brows furrowing a little, but his features go slack again in a matter of seconds.

"Sehun..." The voice is relentless, and he can feel a hand gently tapping his right arm, "Sehun..."

Sehun groans, his eyes opening slowly against his will. Where is he? Why is his bed so hard? Why is it so cold? Did someone forget to close the windows?

 "Oh Sehun, what are you doing here?" The voice sounds familiar... And it sounds alittle pissed off.

"Where?" He murmurs, still a little drunk from sleep.

"Here, in the middle of the park, at 3am!" 

He shakes his head slightly, trying to shake off the sleepiness and looks up again, to see Suho looking at him, his expression serious.

"Hyung?"

Damn, He remembers now, he had only meant to take a short rest, he hadn't meant to fall asleep. He pushes himself up, staggering a little from the numbness of his legs. Suho reaches out and grabs on to his arm.

"Sorry hyung, I didn't mean to fall asleep here..." Sehun mumbles, feeling guilty for disturbing Suho's rest.

"I sure hope you didn't," Suho frowns, shrugging his own jacket off and putting it on Sehun, "Because from what I see, you just decided to sleep right here, in public, during winter, with just a sweater."

Sehun tries to resist, worried that Suho might be cold but Suho ignores him, tugging the jacket onto him and zipping it up.

"We are going to have a good talk about this when we get home." Suho promises sternly because placing his arm around the maknae and leading him back.

 —

“So what’s your story?” Suho hands the maknae a cup of hot tea, “do you know how worried I was when I woke up to see your empty bed, and then realised that you have left the dorm? And that you didn’t pick up my calls?”

Sehun holds the cup in his hands, enjoying the warmth of it, "Sorry hyung, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I take a walk around the neighborhood. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Suho sighs as he ruffles the maknae's hair, "Wake me up the next time you can't sleep, wake any of us up. If I hadn't woke up to find you missing you might have just slept there for the whole night."

God. Suho's head hurts just thinking about that. What if some it was some fans who have found Sehun? Or worse, what if it was some kidnapper or someone up to no good?

"Sorry hyung..." Sehun mutters, stifling a yawn. Because if he didn't feel tired earlier on, he sure feels tired now. His eyes threatening to droop close anytime.

Suho takes the cup back from him and places it on the table, "Back to bed, sleepyhead." He pulls the youngest up to his feet and leads him back to their shared room. 

Sehun flops onto his bed and promptly falls asleep. Suho shakes his head, amused, as he throws a blanket over the sleeping boy, making sure that he is warmly tucked in before he switches off the light and gets into bed.

\--


End file.
